El mejor regalo
by Edeiel
Summary: Es una de mis paranoias, qué más puedo decir? Ah, slash RemusHarry Por encargo...


El mejor regalo Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Sirius desapareciera. El dolor casi se había olvidado, pero no la nostalgia ni el deseo de haberle conocido mejor, así como de haberse ido a vivir con él y deshacerse de los Dursley de una vez por todas. Su vida en Hogwarts había llegado a su fin dos años antes y después del colegio se había ido a estudiar a la Escuela de Aurores, en Yorkshire, donde le había costado poco entrar debido a las buenas referencias que sus profesores en Hogwarts habían enviado, incluso Snape se vio obligado a reconocer el potencial del muchacho para ser auror. Ron había optado por ser auror también, pero el poco dinero que tenían sus padres sólo llegaba para una pequeña escuela al norte de Gales, y se había negado a que Harry le pagara un solo knut de sus estudios. Sin embargo Hermione se decantó por los Estudios Muggles, para aprender más sobre ellos desde el punto de vista mágico. Aunque ella se encontrara en Londres la mayor parte del curso y Ron en Gales, siempre tenían tiempo para verse unos días. Ron le pidió salir en sexto curso, el mismo día de San Valentín, y ella había aceptado encantada, pues hacía meses, si no años, que estaba enamorada del pelirrojo. A veces Harry deseaba tener a alguien a su lado que le amara tal y como era, no como si fuera un héroe nacional, ni el niño-que-vivió, ni el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, sino como quien era, Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter, asesinados por un genocida desquiciado y criado por unos muggles despreciables. Un chico normal con sueños normales.  
  
Un día, al llegar a su habitación en la residencia de estudiantes de la escuela, se encontró con una carta encima de su cama. La cogió y leyó el remite "Remus J. Lupin" Sonrió, feliz por recibir una nueva carta del licántropo, con quien llevaba años escribiéndose y que se había convertido en un gran amigo y confidente con quien podía tratar cualquier tema. Desplegó el pergamino y leyó:  
  
"Querido Harry,  
¿Cómo estás? Espero que no te estén haciendo sufrir mucho con los entrenamientos en la escuela. Me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tu regalo de cumpleaños, la túnica me queda como un guante y el chocolate está delicioso. Muchas gracias, pero no debiste molestarte, con una carta habría bastado"  
  
Harry sonrió y pensó "Siempre igual..." Continuó leyendo:  
  
"Tengo una noticia para ti. Me he comprado una casa cerca de Yorkshire, una parcelita pequeña con su valla y su jardin, en un pueblecito donde los magos y los muggles conviven en armonía. Tienes que venir, estas Navidades podrías pasarlas aquí y te daría otra noticia que deseo darte en persona. Otra cosa que quería decirte es que Tonks tiene novio, un novio tan estrambótico como ella, tendrías que verles a los dos cambiando sus aspectos hasta que ella tiene la misma cara de él y viceversa. Hay momentos en que no sé quién es quien.  
¿Sabes quien me pregunta mucho por ti? No te lo creerás, pero hace tan sólo dos semanas que le vi aquí, justo cuando empecé la mudanza. ¿No lo adivinas? Draco Malfoy"  
  
Se dejó caer en la cama de la impresión. ¿Draco Malfoy en un barrio humilde de Londres y hablando con Remus? Era un hecho histórico...  
  
"Me gustaría ver tu cara ahora mismo, seguro que estás con ese gesto de incredulidad que tanto hace reír a Tonks. Pues sí, me he encontrado bastantes veces con el joven Malfoy y siempre me ha preguntado por ti. Me ha contado que tiene novia, una chica de origen muggle que ha estudiado en el instituto Bécquer de España. Desde que se desligó de todo lo que tiene que ver con el apellido Malfoy ha cambiado bastante. Le di tu dirección, es probable que un día te escriba, y también le he invitado a que venga algún día a casa para tomar un té.  
Son demasiadas cosas las que quiero contarte, pero no quiero pasarme con el pergamino pues la lechuza puede optar por abandonar la carta a mitad de camino si le pesa mucho, así que esperaré a que vengas a casa esta Navidad (si tú quieres, claro está) para contarte todo. Y hay cosas que no se pueden contar por carta.  
Un abrazo de tu amigo:  
  
Remus"  
  
Dobló la carta y la guardó en el cajón donde tenía todas las cartas de Remus. Había guardado todos y cada uno de los pergaminos que el hombre le había enviado y le encantaba leerlos de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que necesitaba unas palabras de aliento y profundo aprecio. Inmediatamente cogió un trozo de pergamino y se dispuso a redactar la respuesta a la carta, sólo faltaban ocho días para Navidad y quería que Remus supiera lo antes posible lo mucho que le agradaría pasar las fiestas en su nueva casa. Cuando terminó llamó a Hedwig con un silbido desde la ventana y le ató la carta a la pata para que se le llevara a su ex profesor.  
  
Los días iban pasando cada vez más lentamente para Harry, sus deseos de que llegaran las festividades le hacían sentir que cada día era como una semana entera. Cuando por fin llegó el día de hacer las maletas para irse a casa apenas pudo creerlo. Preparó el baúl (el mismo que había llevado a Hogwarts) todo lo rápido que pudo y se dispuso a que le avisaran para ir a la estación de autobuses.  
El trayecto no era muy largo, el autobús le dejaría en el mismo pueblo y Remus le había prometido ir a recogerle a la parada así que no tendría que soportar demasiado tiempo las canciones obscenas de sus compañeros.  
Se quedó mirando pensativo el paisaje nevado a través de la ventanilla y doblando una y otra vez un trocito de pergamino con la promesa de Remus de ir a buscarle. Siempre se sentía muy nervioso cuando iba a ver al licántropo y sabía muy bien porqué, solo que no quería admitirlo.  
Cuando el autobús se detuvo y bajó los escalones del vehículo lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de su ex maestro y amigo que le abría los brazos para estrecharle entre ellos.  
- Harry... - se miraron - Has crecido - Harry se ruborizó un poco.  
- Deben de ser los efectos secundarios de algunos hechizos que me han lanzado en la escuela. ¿Cómo estás? Te veo cansado... - le miró con expresión elocuente.  
- Hace un par de días estuve enfermo... - se agachó para coger el baúl de Harry pero éste se lo impidió.  
- Déjame a mí, suficiente estorbo soy ya.  
- No eres un estorbo. Vamos, mi casa está cerca - caminaron por una calle ancha cubierta de nieve donde jugaban los niños. Harry observó que los juegos típicos muggles como el fútbol o la cuerda se entremezclaban con los puramente mágicos como los gobstones o los naipes explosivos - Ya te dije que este lugar es increíble, magos y muggles conviven sin problemas. Es un pueblo único en toda Inglaterra.  
- Ya veo... - en unos pocos minutos Remus se detuvo delante de una casa de dos plantas con jardín y porche, pequeña pero aparentemente confortable - Vaya... ¿Es tu casa? - Remus sonrió orgulloso.  
- Así es, ¿qué te parece? Ten en cuenta que acabo de mudarme y aún tengo que hacer unos arreglos.  
- Es... genial... Me encanta - el hombre le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y entraron en la casa. Por dentro era tal y como Harry había pensado que sería, acogedora y cálida como era Remus - Tienes buen gusto.  
- Gracias. Aún quedan por hacer cosas, sobre todo en la cocina y los baños, pero Kingsley me va a ayudar con eso, las tuberías se me resisten - rieron - Vamos, te enseñaré tu habitación, está arriba - subieron las escaleras y Remus le mostró una puerta - Ahí está. Puedes utilizar el baño del otro lado del pasillo, es el único que no te escupe cuando te lavas las manos - Harry sonrió y abrió la puerta. Al entrar vio que su habitación estaba deliciosamente decorada, con una cama similar a las de Hogwarts con dosel y cortinas azules ribeteadas con una filigrana dorada, las cortinas eran del mismo estilo que las de la ventana, de una tela ligera y suave. Una de las paredes tenía una estantería con gran cantidad de libros - Casi todos son de tus padres y... Sirius... Estoy seguro de querrían que los tuvieras - el chico le miró y tras soltar el baúl se acercó a ver los volúmenes. - Quidditch... intriga... ¿piratas? Vaya... Es una colección increíble... - pasó los dedos por los lomos de los libros y uno de ellos se estremeció con la caricia - ¿Y esto? - lo sacó y se fijó en que las tapas estaban cubiertas de un suave pelaje pardo rojizo y que hacía un ruidito de satisfacción cuando Harry lo acariciaba.  
- Ese era de tu madre, le gustaban las criaturas mágicas... sobre todo las adorables. Tu padre le regaló ese libro en séptimo, el día de su cumpleaños. Se dejó un dineral en el libro porque además está autografiado por su autor.  
- Es genial... - volvió a dejar el libro tras hojearlo un rato y miró el resto de la habitación. En las otras paredes había cuadros que representaban bosques y playas, montañas y cielos cubiertos de estrellas fugaces que iban y venían por la pintura - Es preciosa.  
- ¿Sí? - asintió - Muy bien - respiró hondo - ¿Qué te parecería venirte aquí a vivir? - Harry le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creerse muy bien lo que le había dicho.  
- ¿Hablas en serio?  
- Totalmente... Está cerca de tu escuela, asíque no hace falta que uses la residencia de estudiantes, puedes plantarte allí en unos segundos con los polvos flu o ir volando en escoba - el chico se pasó las manos por la cara, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría?  
- Yo... hace tanto que soñaba con esto... - rió nerviosamente - Sería muy feliz aquí - Remus sonrió y Harry le abrazó con fuerza.  
- Sé que Sirius te lo prometió. Al desaparecer no pudo cumplir su promesa así que decicí hacerme cargo yo y compré esta casa cuando tuve el dinero suficiente. Espero que realmente esto te haga feliz.  
- Muchas gracias, Remus... Por fin podré alejarme de los Dursley... - volvió a abrazarle.  
  
Remus le ayudó a colocar su equipaje en el armario y después fueron a dar un paseo por el pueblo para que Harry lo conociera. Cuando vieron que era tarde, decidieron regresar a casa y cenar. Harry le ayudó a preparar la cena y mientras cocinaban hablaron de todo lo que no podían contarse en las cartas por falta de espacio. Remus le contó todo lo que sabía sobre Draco Malfoy y su nueva actitud con respecto al mundo. También le comentó que al parecer su padre se había vuelto loco en Azkaban, aunque lo más probable fuera que fingía estarlo para que le redujeran la pena o le llevaran a una zona donde pudiera estar más cómodo. La madre de Draco había huido al este de italia con un amante que había tenido desde que Draco contaba seis años. Para acabar de desnaturalizar a los genes Malfoy, la chica con la que salía era la única bruja de toda su familia y ésta se había tomado bastante mal que les llegara la carta del colegio avisándoles de que su hija había sido inscrita en él. Después de la cena continuaron hablando delante de la chimenea y se acostaron muy tarde.  
  
El día siguiente, Nochebuena, lo pasaron corriendo de arriba abajo buscando regalos y la comida para la cena. Después de la comida, a media tarde, se presentaron en casa todos los Weasley, acompañados de Hermione y las esposas y novias de los más mayores de los hermanos, por sorpresa. Por suerte todos traían comida de casa y no tuvieron que hacer apenas nada, salvo desalojar todo el salón, cambiar las escaleras de sitio y quitar un tabique para poder poner una mesa a la que pudieran sentarse todos. Después de la cena Harry decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire al porche y disfrutó del jaleo que oía dentro de la casa y de los villancicos que cantaban algunos niños por las calles pidiendo el aguinaldo.  
- Es un lugar encantador - se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su amiga Hermione. Sonrió a la chica y la invitó a apoyarse en la balaustrada - Fred y George han vuelto a hacer de las suyas ahí dentro y han convertido al novio de Tonks en una oca... - rieron.  
- Pobre Wilhelm... no sabe dónde ha ido a parar... - permanecieron un instante en silencio, mirando cómo empezaban a caer los copos de nieve.  
- Ya me ha dicho Remus que te vienes a vivir con él.  
- Sí. Me lo pidió ayer y... no sabes la ilusión que me hace.  
- Lo imagino. Al fin podrás alejarte de esos energúmenos... - asintió. Oyeron la puerta y miraron. Remus.  
- Ah, hola chicos. ¿Qué tal?  
- Bien, muy bien - respondió Hermione. Oyeron un estruendo en la casa - ¿Conseguiste detener al pato?  
- Sí, pero creo que estaban planeando algo más... - la chica suspiró.  
- Voy a ver qué pasa ahora - se despidió con la mano y regresó a la casa. Remus ocupó el lugar donde había estado Hermione y cruzó los brazos en la barandilla.  
- Hace frío, Remus, deberías entrar en casa. - No te preocupes, estoy bien - tosió un poco y se ruborizó cuando Harry le miró con una ceja enarcada - Es que me he desgañitado gritando al pobre Wilhelm.  
- Ya... - se sentaron en un banquito - Al menos ponte esto - se quitó la chaqueta que se había puesto antes de salir y se la puso a Remus sobre los hombros - Tu transformación aún está reciente y no te has recuperado del todo.  
- Gracias - se acomodó y estiró las piernas - ¿Cómo te va en la Escuela? Tengo entendido que eres de los mejores del segundo curso.  
- ¿Tienes espías? - preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.  
- Más o menos... Moody se ha pasado un par de veces por allí y Dumbledore se interesa bastante por tus progresos... - Me resultaba extraño que nadie me estuviera espiando... - rieron. - Me han hablado mucho de tus clases, pero no se te conoce ninguna aventura amorosa... ¿Cuándo nos va a sorprender con una novia, señor Potter? - Harry sonrió.  
- No tengo tiempo para eso... Las clases me ocupan mucho tiempo y el reparar los efectos de estas también. Salir con alguien sólo me daría más problemas de los que tengo ya. ¿Y tú? Eres joven... ¿No hay nadie?  
- No...nadie quiere a un hombre que se convierte en un asesino una vez al mes, los licántropos solemos quedarnos solos... - miró la nieve, que caía cada vez más abunadamentemente sobre el pavimento de la calle.  
- No estás solo, Remus... nos tienes a nosotros... Y a partir de ahora estaré contigo en casa - el hombre puso su mano en el hombro de Harry.  
- Y te lo agradezco, pero algún día encontrarás a alguien con quien querrás convivir, formar una familia... - Harry suspiró.  
- Ya he encontrado a alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida... - susurró, sintiendo que le temblaban las manos. Remus le obligó a mirarle - Ya tengo una familia.  
- Harry.  
- Mi familia eres tú... - su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado como un caballo salvaje - Y eres con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días - el hombre trató de asimilar lo que el muchacho le estaba diciendo.  
- No creo que... no creo que sepas de qué hablas, Harry.  
- Lo sé muy bien. Lo siento desde... tercero... - sacudió la cabeza, intentando recordar el momento exacto en su memoria - No lo sé con exactitud... Pero sé lo que siento... No pretendo que me correspondas, porque sé que... - Remus puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerle callar.  
- Harry, estás hablando de algo muy serio. ¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes? - Harry asintió - No te convengo... - Harry cogió la mano de Remus para apartar su dedo de sus labios.  
- ¿Por qué? - Los licántropos somos violentos. Durante nuestras transformaciones somos asesinos... - Eso es sólo una vez al mes. No creas que eso me asusta - sonrieron.  
- Me daba miedo decirte lo que sentía, pero ya que tú lo has dicho... - el chico negó con la cabeza.  
- Tengo mis espías, Remus... - le miró con expresión de sorpresa y Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa - Un gorrioncillo me dijo que yo te... te atraía... Le confesé lo que sentía por ti porque necesitaba decírselo a alguien y... me dijo que tú también sentías algo, por eso te lo he dicho... si no jamás te lo habría dicho... - Hermione... - murmuró con una sonrisa - Se suponía que no debía decírtelo.  
- Se supone que uno nunca debe cometarle nada a Hermione... cuando se va de la lengua lo hace bien... - se levantó y cogió nieve de la balaustrada para apretarla entre las manos. Remus se acercó a él - Pero se lo agradezco... - le miró con los ojos entrecerrados - Remus... - el hombre acarició sus mejillas.  
- Estás helado - Harry cogió sus manos y las apretó contra su cara. Miró sus ojos, a la misma altura que los suyos pues tenían la misma estatura.  
- Tú también - los labios de Remus temblaron y se acercó a él, rozando brevemente los labios del chico con los suyos, haciéndole suspirar. Harry le tentó con los suyos y sonrieron.  
- Alguien puede vernos.  
- ¿Crees que a estas alturas me importa algo así? - las cálidas nubecitas de vapor rodeaban sus rostros y pequeños copos de nieve se derretían sobre sus mejillas. Harry acercó sus labios a los de Remus y los apoyó tímidamente. El licántropo llevó sus manos a la nuca del chico y le atrajo más a sí para besarle apasionadamente. Un suave gemido escapó de la garganta de Harry cuando la lengua de Remus entró en su boca y la recorrió con ansia, dejándole sin aliento. Cuando se separaron ambos jadeaban por la intensidad del beso - Mira a tu izquierda - Remus dirigió la mirada a la ventana que daba a donde estaban ellos y vieron a todos los Weasley aplaudiendo y animándoles - Llevan ahí desde que Hermione entró... - ¿Cómo lo sabías? - Harry se encogió de hombros y se apartó un rebelde mechón de cabello de los ojos.  
- Estoy estudiando para ser auror, una de las cualidades que ha de tener un auror es saber cuándo está siendo vigilado... - rieron y Remus se colocó la chaqueta en los hombros - Deberíamos entrar... - ...y echarles a todos de casa.  
- Van a incordiar durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.  
- Es probable. Por eso hay que echarles de casa... ya.  
  
Se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice y entraron en la casa. Lo primero que oyeron fue un montón de aplausos a su alrededor, los gemelos trataron de hacer que se besaran delante de todos, pero denegaron la petición. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tranquilizado les hicieron marcharse educadamente, con ayuda de la señora Weasley, que alegó a su favor que necesitaban intimidad, petición que provocó que los gemelos gritaran toda clase de barbaridades tanto al joven como al adulto.  
  
Harry cerró la puerta con un suspiro de alivio tras el último visitante. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta. Cuando los abrió vio que Remus recogía la mesa con un movimiento de varita y devolvía a su estado original las paredes de la casa. Le observó atentamente mientras mantenía una conversación inenteligible con un cuadro. Era atractivo. Mucho. A pesar del sufrimiento, de todo lo que había vivido no aparentaba su edad. Dio un respingo cuando la mirada de Remus se cruzó con la suya.  
- Deberíamos ir a dormir, ¿no crees? Ha sido un día largo... Y mañana es Navidad - los ojos le brillaron como los de un niño que espera impaciente sus regalos. Harry sonrió.  
- Sí, claro... Vamos... - Remus apagó las luces y comenzaron a subir las escaleras en silencio. Cuando llegaron frente a la habitación de Harry se quedaron un tanto dudosos.  
- Du... duerme bien... - murmuró y dio unos pasos hacia su dormitorio. Entonces Harry le detuvo y le hizo mirarle. Sin dudarlo un instante, le atrajo a sí y besó sus labios con suavidad pero Remus se apartó.  
- ¿Qué...? - jadeó Harry.  
- No creo que esto... sea lo mejor para ti, Harry... Necesitas a alguien de tu edad, una joven bruja, un mago... No un licántropo que te doble la edad... - los labios de Harry se acercaron a los de Remus.  
- Sé lo que necesito, Remus... - susurró - Te necesito a ti... - se miraron a los ojos - Hace años que te necesito... No voy a renunciar ahora.  
- Eres tan obstinado como tu madre... - Harry sonrió y tiró de las manos de Remus hacia su dormitorio - ¿Qué pretendes?  
- Nada... - respondió con fingida inocencia mientras le hacía sentarse en la cama - Nada que no haya deseado durante años...  
  
Harry comenzó a desnudarse bajo la atenta mirada de Remus. Dejó caer el suéter de cuello alto que llevaba y después se quitó la camiseta que tenía debajo. Se quitó los zapatos y, descalzo, se acercó a Remus. Desabrochó la camisa del hombre y la tiró junto a su suéter. Acarició su pecho con adoración, deteniéndose brevemente en cada una de las cicatrices que lo cruzaban.  
- Esto... ¿esto es lo que hacen tus... transformaciones...? - murmuró.  
- No... - Harry le miró desconcertado - Lo hago yo... el dolor es tan horrible que sólo un dolor más fuerte puede acallarlo... - el muchacho apoyó la mejilla en el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón.  
- No volverás a estar solo durante tus transformaciones... - su lengua buscó ansiosa los pezones de Remus y jugó con ellos lentamente, haciendo que suspirara. Entonces Remus le tendió bajo su cuerpo y besó cada centímetro de su pecho.  
- Tienes tantas cicatrices... - susurró - Ese bastardo... - Harry supo que se refería a Voldemort.  
- Eso pasó hace mucho... las guerras hieren y dejan cicatrices imborrables... pero las manos de un amante las suavizan y las pueden transformar... - jadeó y Remus rió suavemente contra su cuello.  
- ¿De verdad tienes diecinueve años? Hablas como una de esas viejas adivinas de la ciudad... - rieron. Harry se arqueó levemente al sentir la lengua de Remus en su ombligo. Las manos del hombre se movían expertas por sus caderas y buscaban el modo de quitarle el pantalón cuando el timbre de la puerta les sobresaltó - Mierda... - gruñó contra el vientre de Harry - Ahora vengo... - Harry reclamó sus labios y le miró mientras se adecentaba y salía por la puerta. Después se desplomó en el colchón.  
  
Cuando Remus abrió la puerta se encontró con unos niños que pedían el aguinaldo. Tras suspirar por la molestia les dio a los niños un par de libras y los despidió con toda la amabilidad que pudo. Cerró la puerta, helado por el frío que hacía en la calle y subió las escaleras. Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Harry se desabotonaba la camisa y antes de entrar se pasó las manos por el cabello.  
Al entrar en la habitación se quedó boquiabierto. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Harry se había quedado dormido tal y como Remus le había dejado, tendido boca arriba. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Apartó un mechón de rebelde cabello negro y besó su frente.  
Fue a su dormitorio, apartó la sábana y las mantas y regresó al cuarto de Harry. Cogió al chico en brazos procurando no despertarle y lo acostó en su cama. Le cubrió con las mantas y se quedó mirándole unos instantes. Entonces Harry se removió un poco y entreabrió los ojos.  
- Shh... duerme... Estás agotado... - susurró Remus. Harry se echó a un lado.  
- Ven... - apartó la ropa de cama, indicándole a Remus que se acostara a su lado. El joven se acurrucó entre sus brazos y tras besar el mentón del hombre se quedó dormido de nuevo. Remus sonrió y se durmió mientras observaba la dulce sonrisa de Harry.  
  
Sabía que era de día. Sentía un rayo de sol en su espalda y oía el canto de los pájaros en la calle. Pero estaba muy cómodo. Calentito y protegido por unos fuertes brazos que lo estrechaban contra un cálido y suave pecho donde palpitaba pausadamente un corazón. Oía la respiración acompasada de su acompañante y la suya propia, ambas sincronizadas. Se mordió el labio inferior y restregó con suavidad la mejilla contra el pecho del hombre, apenas cubierto por un fino vello rubio oscuro, deleitándose con su suavidad. Movió las piernas y las entrelazó con las de su compañero. Deseó que los pantalones estuvieran en la otra punta del mundo. Con sus manos recorrió la fuerte espalda, levemente arqueada hacia delante por la postura en que estaban ambos. Jadeó brevemente cuando un dedo recorrió su columna, haciéndole estremecer y temblar por una décima de segundo. Hundió la cara en aquel maravilloso pecho y acarició el vientre del hombre con las yemas de los dedos, los labios entreabiertos, su aliento abrasando la piel de su ex profesor, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en la cabeza del chico.  
Entonces el muchacho levantó la cara y se dispuso a besar con lenta y torturante suavidad el cuello del hombre, que le apretó más contra su cuerpo y enterró la cara en el hueco del hombro del chico, respirando cada vez más agitadamente.  
La lengua del joven se recreó en las clavículas del hombre y en su garganta. Besó, mordió y lamió cada milímetro de los hombros y el cuello de aquel delicioso cuerpo. Las manos del hombre buscaron los pequeños pezones del joven para pellizcarlos levemente, haciéndole jadear y después le hicieron echarse bocarriba en el lecho. Fue entonces cuando se miraron a los ojos. Harry tenía los labios temblorosos, los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración jadeante. Los ojos de Remus llameaban de pasión, de lujuria, y miraban a Harry con deseo y hambre.  
El chico rodeó su cuello con los brazos y besó a Remus apasionadamente, haciendo que sus lenguas se rozaran y recorrieran su bocas como si fuera la última vez que se besaran y quisieran grabarse las cálidas cavidades para no olvidarlas jamás. Las hábiles manos de Remus retiraron los molestos pantalones del chico y besó la parte interna de sus muslos. Sonrió al oírle jadear y mordió suavemente la zona más alta para arrancarle un gemido de placer. Ascendió lentamente, recorriendo las cicatrices de las últimas batallas contra Voldemort y sus seguidores con la lengua y sus dedos. Se detuvo un instante en su ombligo y continuó su camino hasta los pezones de Harry, que mordisqueó y succionó hasta que el chico reclamó sus labios para besarlos y le obligó a tenderse bajo su cuerpo.  
Remus le miró mientras le quitaba el pantalón y se apoyó en los codos al verle jugar con el elástico de sus calzoncillos. Harry puso dos dedos en la cinturilla y comenzó a bajarlos. Cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto era devorado por los labios del muchacho. Cuando Harry llegó a sus ingles, las recorrió con la lengua y después besó los muslos del hombre conforme le quitaba el calzoncillo.  
El chico se quedó inmóvil un instante, arrodillado, admirando el cuerpo que tanto tiempo había deseado, con el que tantas veces había ansiado tener para sí. Y ahora que lo tenía ante sí, desnudo, dispuesto a entregarse a él, le parecía tener todo en la vida, no necesitaba más que aquel cuerpo para sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo. Remus se sentó en la cama y acarició la nuca de Harry. Descendió por su cuello y su pecho y se detuvo al llegar al slip del chico. El chico tomó sus manos y con ellas recorrió sus caderas, su cintura, su vientre y se detuvo cuando llegó a sus nalgas. Remus las masajeó y le hizo acostarse de nuevo en la cama para quitarle, arrancarle literalmente, el slip, dejándole desnudo. Harry giró la cabeza, ruborizado, cuando Remus se deleitó con la visión que tenía ante sí, una visión que nadie salvo él había podido disfrutar. Y que nadie salvo él tendría jamás.  
El hombre miró a Harry, que miraba hacia la ventana, avergonzado, y se tendió sobre él. Acercó los labios al oído del joven y susurró:  
- Eres el ser más maravilloso que he visto jamás, Harry... No te avergüences... - se incorporó - Mírame... - Harry se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo - Harry, he dicho que me mires - llevó una mano al mentón del chico y levantó su rostro, obligándole a mirarle - No te avergüences... - besó brevemente sus labios - Eres tan hermoso...  
  
Separó las piernas de Harry y hundió la cara entre ellas, besando y lamiendo el miembro del chico, que emitió un grito de sorpresa al notar las caricias. Harry se perdió en las sensaciones que el hombre despertaba en él con sus toques y pronto estuvo gimiendo y jadeando, para mayor placer del hombre. Remus miró un instante a Harry, sonrió al ver la expresión de placer del joven y continuó con sus atenciones al inexperto cuerpo. Acarició sus caderas mientras comenzaba a introducirse el miembro del chico, que gritó con fuerza el nombre de su amante. El hombre saboreó la dulce piel y acogió en su boca el pene de Harry. Permaneció unos segundos inmóvil y lentamente lo sacó en parte para volver a intruducírselo. Repitió una y otra vez el movimiento hasta que notó que estaba a punto de terminar. Los jadeos de Harry eran cada vez más fuertes, aunque trataba de contenerlos. El licántropo besó sus labios mientras acariciaba repetidamente el miembro de Harry y se oyó jadear cuando se apoyó en su hombro. Harry se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos, próximo al orgasmo y con un grito se derramó entre las manos del ex profesor.  
El hombre se arrodilló entre las piernas de Harry y se llevó a los labios la esencia del muchacho. Lamió los dedos, uno a uno, con fruición, mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos. El chico dirigió su mirada al miembro de Remus, erecto para él, y se incorporó para acariciarlo en toda su longitud, pero el hombre le detuvo y le hizo acostarse. - Quiero continuar, amor mío... Pero si tú no lo deseas lo dejaremos aquí... - Harry comprendió lo que su compañero quería decirle y asintió.  
- Sigue... quiero... quiero que sigas... - balbució.  
- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero hacer nada que no quieras - Harry le besó y le dedicó una sonrisa.  
- Claro que estoy seguro... Llevo demasiado tiempo esperándolo, no voy a echarme atrás cuando estoy tan cerca de tenerte dentro de mí...  
  
Remus asintió y con dos dedos tomó el semen que había manchado el vientre de Harry. Miró sus ojos, pidiéndole permiso una vez más, y el joven le respondiendo separando todo lo que pudo las piernas. Lentamente, tratando de no herir a Harry, introdujo uno de los dedos para dilatarle. Harry se encogió, incómodo por la intrusión, pero con un gesto le indicó a Remus que continuara, y así lo hizo. Antes de darse cuenta, Harry tenía en su interior tres dedos que le hacían jadear y gemir, suplicar al hombre que no parase. Entonces Remus sacó los dedos y puso las piernas de Harry en sus caderas. Le miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Con un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios llamó su atención. Harry le miró y se aferró al hombre, levantando sus piernas y poniendo los brazos alrededor de su torso, clavando los dedos en su espalda.  
Remus susurró unas palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído y comenzó a penetrarle. Harry ahogó un grito cuando sintió la invasión, pero no protestó. Remus se movió lentamente para entrar por completo en el chico procurando no dañarle más de lo necesario. Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de él se detuvo, esperando a que Harry le diera muestras de querer continuar. No se hizo de rogar y pronto movió un poco las caderas para hacer que Remus se moviera.  
El hombre salió un poco de él y volvió a entrar, arrancándole un gemido que resonó en toda la estancia. Salió de nuevo y le embistió con más fuerza. Aceleró sus movimientos conforme los gemidos de Harry se hicieron más fuertes y sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda.  
Los dedos de Remus se clavaron en las caderas de Harry y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar morder al joven llegando a sangrar sobre la piel del chico mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Harry terminó un instante después de Remus, arqueándose y arañando la pálida piel del licántropo y levantando algo de piel.  
El ex profesor se dejó caer, exhausto, junto a su amante y besó con ternura sus mejillas mientras cubría el tembloroso cuerpo con las mantas. Harry le besó dulcemente, manchándose los labios de sangre y se acurrucó contra Remus.  
- Feliz Navidad, Harry... - susurró el hombre. Harry sonrió.  
- Este ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibido jamás, Remus... Te quiero... - Yo también te quiero...  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin 23 de agosto de 2004  
  
Nota: Después de muchos intentos, conseguí hacer un lemon Remus/Harry. Va por ti, Shinobuk, te lo prometí y aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado. También se lo dedico a Pandora, seguro que me decapitas en cuanto me tengas a mano por lo que le he hehco a tu Remusín, eh?? Un abrazo a todo el mundo y gracias por leer este fic. 


End file.
